The Truck Driver
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: I'm sorry Queen Tara... "You're the only thing I have left of the forest." "Please don't leave me."


_**Hey guys! XHXIX here! I am here with a one-shot, mainly because I saw Epic, and I fell in love with Ronin. :P lol Welp here goes hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

M.K stepped out of her car, purse and coffee in hand, glasses on her face, and a pair of five inch stilettos on toe. Her hair was down, perfectly curled at the tips; the red knee length dress with a short tan coat topped her off.

Life had been going great for 21 year old Mary Katherine. She had graduated high school with high standards and gained herself a spot for a diploma, after her father had perused her to continue her schooling, and immediately after graduation she had left her father's home to become independent.

The peak of winter was barely washing over the city Mary Katherine was walking in, every little gust of wind causing the woman great pleasure and memories.

How could she ever forget the visit to her fathers' home? Queen Tara, Ronin, and Nod, a boy who she had thought to have fallen in love with. But unfortunately people love and let go she reminded herself as she walked more into the street, and made a left turn walking up to the building where she worked.

Her thin hand reached up, as her feet moved further into the building, the coffee mug landed softly on her red painted lips and a horrible realization hit her. Empty.

She let out a low growl, though she didn't mind going into a Starbucks, she was going to be late for a meeting if she went. Guess I'll go later? She told herself. Though she knew she was going to be in a bad mood throughout the whole day.

XDXDXD

Her heels clicked softly as she exited the building. Again, as usual without her coffee, she had yelled at her secretary for not keeping up with her work. Though honestly her secretary had not much to do with he mood, it was just her non-caffeine self talking. She would have to apologize to Lola first thing tomorrow.

Being vice-president of the building gave her a form of stress, and sometimes depression, with all of the useless meetings and whatnot Mary Katherine's emotions would just go hay-wire. At the moment it was both stress and frustration combined, not to mention the lack of caffeine. And at a time like this there was only way and place she could go to, to relief some steam, a liquor store.

Drinking out was not part of being her, so drinking in was her only out to the frustration.

XDXDXD

She sat in the driver's seat, honking angrily at the diver in front of her, hadn't they seen that the light had turned green!? "Stupid truck drivers…" She growled under her breath the situation only adding more to her stress.

Again she honked this time punching the steering wheel, this guy was really starting to frustrate her, and oh he was going to notice now. She rolled the window down and stuck her head out. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

To her frustration when the driver finally began moving, it seemed he was heading towards her same direction. Great, now I have to put up with his slow driving. She stared at the trailer-truck ahead of her; obviously this guy was pulling on her leg and if not the heavens were pushing down on her, and they were the ones yanking on her. Was he really going the same place she was?

The truck made a small left turn at a parking space a little away from her destination. Mary Katherine smiled, now she can give this slow-poke driver a piece of her mind for driving so awful. What was he a rookie?

She went ahead and parked her vehicle in a slot, and waited for the man to enter the store. If there was something that had changed, it was her, over the course of these past years. She was no longer that scared girl she used to be, no now she had blossomed.

The golden russet blondish headed man passed in through the shops doors. "Oh come on, you aren't even that old to be driving so horribly." She lowered her sun-shield and slid the little cover to expose the mirror. She pulled out the red lipstick from her purse and carefully, but quickly, swiped a decent amount of paint on her red fading lips.

"Now Mr. Get ready to be taught a lesson for driving so dreadfully."

She set a foot outside her vehicle door and then the other followed swiftly. She pushed herself out and closed the door behind herself. She walked pace-fully and pressed the button to lock her car, it beeped and she nodded walking into the store.

She entered the store and quickly snagged herself a shopping-basket; she quickly spotted the man she was going to have a 'talk' with, and smiled. He was making himself a coffee at the far edge of the store, so she went quickly and about to get the liquor she wanted, and a juice.

Once she was satisfied with the items on her basket, she set out towards the truck driver. His back seemed well sculpted she noticed, and his attire was also not too bad. He was wearing a tanned, what looked to be leather, jacket, his jeans were a dark blue in color, and was wearing brown work boots. He seemed to be a country boy, at least from what she could see from behind. Speaking of behind, his buns weren't that bad either.

She shook the thoughtlessness away, and approached the man, tapping his right shoulder with her free hand. The man turned his head slightly to the right, his eyes shining a bright green, nice eye color.

"Umm excuse me." She finally said something.

The truck-driver turned back to his coffee and finished up mixing, then finally after about a thirty seconds turned to face her, his mug in hand. Mary Katherine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of his face. No… He couldn't be.

"Are you ok?" He asked the woman ahead of him, slight confusion in his eyes. When she didn't answer his eyes pivoted from right to left, his head not moving. He casually took a sip of his coffee before clenching his jaw, and nodding. "I have to get goi-"

She snapped out of her trance the moment his jaw clenched, but then her head raced again, until he spoke and again snapped her out. It couldn't be him, could it? He was a leaf man.

The truck driver made to move, towards the register.

"Wait!" She threw her hands in front of him and stopped his intentions on moving; now he and the rest of the people stared at her like if she had grown a second head.

He stared at her expectantly as he drank another sip of his unpaid coffee. When again she just stared at him and said nothing, he began to walk towards the register.

She immediately pulled off her glasses and ran after him, her basket of items bouncing as she raced towards him.

"I-I-I… Thought I knew you from somewhere, I'm sorry to have startled you… I didn't mean to…" She shook her head. "Hi, my name is Mary Katherine."

She reached out her free hand and the man stopped walking, so did she. He stared at her eyes, and nodded then simply took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mary Katherine," He deadpanned and began walking towards the register again.

"Wait," She walked fast paced behind him. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He shook his head in response, shocking the red-headed model like woman.

"Why not?" she asked, demanding an answer to his outrageous conduct, it's not like she was asking him for a donated organ or something like that, it was just a simple ask of the name.

"Because I choose not to, excuse me." The last hint gave her more suspicion; she could've sworn she had heard a bit of an Irish accent.

He brushed past her and headed to the register preparing his wallet to pay, he snatched up a pack of gum from the front of the register and a chocolate.

The cashier stared at the truck driver, nodded, and charged him.

"That would be $5.59,"

He took out the money and paid, his free hand grabbed the plastic bag and he casually walked off.

Mary Katherine stared at his back. It couldn't be Ronin; he was back at the forest, with Nod, protecting the new queen, yeah that's where he was. This man just happened to look, act, and talk like him that meant nothing right?

She had to know.

Her heels clicked against the tile as she walked rushed to the man again, setting the basket on the register she exited following him, determination held in her eyes.

She had to know it wasn't him.

The basket was long forgotten on the register as she followed the truck driver out of the store. If she had to get on that truck with him, and pry the information she wanted to know about him out, then she was.

He just couldn't be Ronin.

"Excuse me?" She called from behind him; the man rolled his neck obviously trying to relive some stress, turned around. If his job didn't cause him diabetes from stress, this woman was.

"Am I going to have to report you?" He asked her honestly as he cursed the hour this woman crossed his path.

"No, well you can if you want to, but before answer this question for me." She pulled he purse closer to her shoulder and stared at him.

He stared at her in response waiting her to ask her question. When she didn't say anything his right eyebrow rose, "Do you have issues with not finishing what you are going to say?"

She stared at him and mentally face-palmed, "No," she answered. "I was waiting for a sign of approval it's all."

He sighed and shook his head looking down. He took a sip from his bitter tasting coffee and scratched the side of his right eye. "Fine," He randomly stated, "I'll take you out, then we can talk, and you can ask all the questions you want."

Ever since he had moved here, women would come on to him and ask him for a date, who was to say that this woman didn't want the same?

Mary Katherine furrowed her brows, and her eyes narrowed, "What?"

He looked up to her, his jaw clenched but brows soft. "I said I'll take you out. I'm on a busy schedule and seeing as you take a while to speak your mind…" He looked down at his wrist watch, "I need to go now, or the company will not accept my load."

"What? Where do we meet… or what?" The well dressed woman stuttered.

"Here hand me your number." He took out his phone. It was an older styled phone, a Motorola Sliver if she was correct. He stared up at her his eyes expectant.

"Huh-Oh… Right, it's Area code (209) 375-1889…"

He nodded and with that he was off with not a word. Mary Katherine stood there dumbstruck staring at the man's retreating back. Had she really just given a stranger, who looked like someone she knew, her number?

The red-head sighed deeply; well there was no going back on what information she had given out. For all she knew this guy could be an identity thief. Her green eyes shifted towards the man boarding the diesel truck. He probably wasn't even going to call her; much less was he an identity thief. That that he did was just a decoy so he could get her off his back, ask for her number. She was sure he wouldn't.

"Whatever." She shrugged and walked into the store again, towards the cashier who was already taking her basket to restock.

"HEY!"

XDXDXD

"Hey M.K its mom, when you get the chance call me back, I have exciting news for you!" Mary Katherine closed her eyes in contentment as she listened to the message. Her mother was always a happy woman, but this… it sounded as if someone was in the background, was extra happy.

She growled low under her throat, and picked up her black house phone dialing the numbers of her mothers.

"Hello?" The voice of a man answered. Not just any voice, her dads'.

"Dad, what are you doing in moms' house?" She chewed on the inside of her cheek and waited for her dad to answer.

"I… well; I moved back here, we're getting back together." She could practically hear him smile.

"Not that I'm not happy that you and mother are back together, but… Why aren't you taking care of the forest?" She asked honesty in all of her statement.

"M.K, there is something we need to talk about. In person would be best." The solemn voice of her father made her stomach drop.

"Dad? Why did you come back, are the leaf-men ok? Ronin, Nod, the Queen?"

"I think we should talk in person about this M.K,"

Mary Katherine nodded, and closed her eyes. "Ok I guess, see you soon dad."

As soon as she hung up, her cell phone began to ring. She lifted the device to her ear, not bothering to check who the caller was.

"Hello?" She asked subconsciously.

"I told you I'd call, did I not?" The deep slightly Irish accented voice spoke up.

"You," M.K widened her eyes in remembrance.

"Me," The other end of the line said, a slight chuckle escaping at the end.

The man's side of the line sounded as if he was riding a train or subway, if the voices behind him were any indication.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Taking a ride home," He stated simply.

"You don't have a car?" She asked him with her brow raised.

"Not all of us are as lucky others." He answered her question, his eyes lingering on an old lady who was staring at him awkwardly.

"How about tomorrow, at 5:00 PM?" He held on to a pole to his left, the sub-way making a rough stop.

"Ummm… Sure tomorrow sounds fine." She bit her bottom lip anxiety taking over her being.

"Where?"

He stayed silent for quite a bit, before he inhaled to tell her where. "You live in my same area, I assume because of your area code," He answered her unstated question. "So I imagine you know where the Brendon Theater is?"

Mary Katherine nodded and hummed a yes.

"Then we'll meet there tomorrow, is that fine with you?"

Again the woman nodded but this time replied with an actual yes.

"Ok, see you then." He hung up before she could say anything else. There was so much she wanted to ask him. But he cut her off, again.

XDXDXD

Mary Katherine thought long and hard, over what she was going to wear. She assumed that since this was going to be a casual get together and not a business trip, she didn't need to be in a dress.

She smiled down at what she choose, it was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top with a loose dark grey shirt on top.

She rushed into the shower, and readied herself before 4:30. Her natural red threads lay loose proudly shining on her head. Ok I'll just drive myself over there, and drink a coffee before he arrives.

She arrived at 4:47 at the place, so much for drinking a coffee. She stepped out of her car her keys in hand and went to sit in the plaza for her date err-acquaintance to arrive.

She looked around after ten minutes of waiting and scanned the place for the man. Where is he?

A golden-brownish blondish man caught her attention from the rest of the people, who else could it be? There you are, how long had you been standing there? She asked herself before standing and starting up to him.

His stance was straight, like that of a soldier but holding more confidence. It had to be him; he had to be Ronin, there was no other way he could be so similar to the tiny leaf-man, he had everything, his build his eyes, the way his jaw clenched, everything.

His clothes though were nothing compared, nothing, to the Leaf-Mans, this man looked to be more civilized, not that the leaf-men weren't, but more of this time. His choice of clothing for the evening was a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt, his pants were dark blue in color, and his shoes, more like working boots, were black in color, contrasting against the lightness of his skin.

"Looking for someone?" He asked as she approached him from behind, how did he…

"I am, actually," she smiled and he turned to face her.

"Hello Mary Katherine," He smiled to the side, and as soon as the smile appeared it faded.

"What movie are we going to watch?" She asked as there was nothing else she could say.

"We aren't watching a movie." He deadpanned, his eyes diverting forward as he began to walk.

What was the whole point to meeting here if he wasn't going to take her to watch a movie? She pouted as she followed the man.

"You know, you never told me your name?" She stared at the back of his head, wondering in actuality if he was Ronin.

If she was, then why hadn't he recognized her? Had she really changed that much in this course of time? And also if it was him, why wasn't he protecting the forest, and the new Queen? She had seen how dedicated he had been, then why?

He continued walking without looking back at her, and crossed the street rapidly. She just followed him, letting the man lead her towards the grass filled plaza across the street.

"Close your eyes." He demanded softly, once they crossed the street and neared the grass filled plaza, the one that had a giant sun watch surrounded beautifully by elegant flowers.

"What for?" She eyed him curiously.

"Do you want the surprise or not?" He asked mockingly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Mary Katherine smiled, as a memory with Nod flashed through her mind. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She turned her head back to see him, and with a smile playing on her lips repeated the words she had once told Nod.

"But I barely even know you." Her sarcasm caused delight to the truck driver.

His green eyes softened, and he held his hand out to her to hold it. "Hold my hand while your eyes are closed. But don't open them until I say you can."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, closing her eyes she allowed him to lead this odd man to wherever he wanted.

It was an odd feeling for M.K, this man who reminded her of an old ally was making her feel like one of the most important girls in the world. Even better than when she was with Nod, not that he had been bad company… maybe it was her age?

When he told her she could open her eyes, a set up pick-nick was seen. A beautifully assembled eating space, the cloth that had been chosen was a dark mauve, the grapes that were there to eat fell slightly from the basket, which was also packed with other goodies, adorning the perfect colors, the way the glass was set up so finely, everything was perfect, the colors matching perfectly.

"Would you like to take a seat?" He asked her as he approached the area he had prepared. She simply hummed a yes.

XDXDXD

The evening passed by and the two had had a great time. Hours of endless talking and laughing made it seem as if the time hadn't even passed. Mary Katherine was indeed an interesting woman. She seemed to know plenty of the wildernesses, and the still unnamed man was great with camping, and hunting. He was also good with nature; he had been an ecologist, from what Mary Katherine could understand.

"Ok, ok, ok," He poured more Champaign into both empty glasses, the two drinking a little too much.

XDXDXD

Night hovered over them, and the two barely were comfortable in the darkness.

"You know," He stated drunk, "I used to be-used to be the General of the Leaf-Men." He nodded at himself mostly, and turned to look at the red-headed drunk mess.

She gasped as she held the empty bottle of cheep liquor that had been bought a few hours later that the Champaign had finished.

"Oh? I know those tiny men," She widened her drunken eyes. "There was Nod," She held up her fingers counting the little people she knew. "And this General, his-his name is Ronin!"

She stared up at him a bright smile on her drunken face. "You know? He looks and acts and even talks just like you?"

Mary Katherine stared at the man, his eyes narrowed in a thinking way.

He turned up to look at her his eyes wide, and then he started giggling. "Maybe, maybe he's my twin?"

"Maybe?" M.K answered, before slowly inching in close to him.

"I'm sleepy, General Ronin," She smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"Me too Mary Katherine, we should, we should go home."

XDXDXD

Ronin awoke with a terrible throbbing on his head from apparently the hangover from yesterday. His eyes slowly fluttered open to take in a horrible bright light. His arm ached and something heavy was atop of it.

Best get up, he threw the sheets to the left side of his bed, and a low grumbling sound came right after.

"Ow, ow, ow," A female voice caused Ronins blood to run cold, the memories of yesterday crashing in his mind. The shock of reality broke into him. He remembered telling her that he had been a General Leaf-Man and she stating that she knew a couple of Leaf-Men… Nod and himself.

She was M.K, The little girl who had come and fallen in love with Nod, the boy he had raised almost like a son.

He quickly looked down, only to see himself in boxer shorts and the girl in his long sleeved shirt.

What have I done?

His legs swung to the side of the bed, and he sat there with his head pounding hard. What was he going to do?

He had to tell the girl who he was if she didn't remember. It was the fairest thing he could do, after… what had happened between them two the previous night.

I'm sorry Queen Tara…

XDXDXD

He sat on his table, his thoughts on the mist that was rising from the coffee, the sight of the nearly bare woman going unnoticed.

How hadn't he been able to tell it was her? Mary Katherine was her name, the girl that Nod had fallen for, this woman had raging red hair, big green eyes, everything. It was her, how could he not tell that?

She stared at the ground silently, not wanting to make eye contact with this man. It was obvious to her that what had happened last night, which was not so much of a blur to her, was a mistake.

"It was my first time," Immediately his eyes shot towards her sorrow in his gaze.

"I'm sorry Mary Katherine, for disgracing you."

She stared to the side once his eyes met hers. "It was as much my fault as it was yours, we could've both stopped… But we didn't, we both kept giving in to our bodies desires."

Silence.

"Everyone is dead Mary Katherine."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her, "The Leaf-Men the Queen, everyone died."

Her eyes went wide and her stomach dropped, what did he mean?

"Boggans," He almost whispered.

"What?" She asked him tears rolling down her cheeks as realization kicked in, he was Ronin the General of the Leaf-Men, where was Nod?

"They took our Queen as hostage, the remaining Boggans without their leader. They wanted to avenge their Kings' death, and took her hostage."

Mary Katherine stared up at him, "How are you here?"

"Since Queen Tara had told our new Queen to take care of me for her… She sent me here so I would not be killed. As soon as she transferred me here, I didn't know what to do."

A long pause. "Your father helped me, he found me in the forest, and took me in. Taught me how to maneuver these devices humans carry, and taught me many ways you humans act."

She stared at him again. "How long ago did this happen?"

"Mary Katherine, you came to us at the age of seventeen, and left a year later, at the age of eighteen. The forest was already ashes at your age of twenty. It's been three years."

M.K sat down in front of her mistaken lover, how could everything ended how it had? Everything seemed so promising. It couldn't be true that couldn't have happened.

But if it did and Ronin was here, in front of her, flesh and human sized, then why hadn't her father called her sooner!?

She crashed her head down hard on the table as her eyes freely dropped tears. Ronin knew better than to try and talk her out of crying, because in reality he knew what it felt like to lose the love of your life. He knew that at the moment no words would comfort her. Hell not tomorrow or a few months, never.

The pain and wound would heal itself, if not then nothing would.

She stood up, from her seat and embraced Ronin in a hug, much to his surprise.

"You are all that I have from the heart of the forest."

His hand slowly went up patting the girl on her back. Confusion written on his features.

"Please don't leave me," She dug her head into his neck.

* * *

_**I know it's a rushed ending but, I like to keep things simple lol, and want the reader decide for themselves what and how this ends. **_

_**I'm not too good at endings… sorry! **_

_**BUT.**_

_**If you enjoyed, Review please, if it sucked, Review please, if it was the foulest most disturbingly disturbing thing you've ever read Review. LOL With love XoXo -XHidanXInoX**_


End file.
